Through It All Book 1
by KaitlynWinchester
Summary: In a magical world, unknow by most people, there are wizards, some good some bad. This is and epic tale of friendship, love, and good vs evil.
1. The Prologue

Prologue

A light breeze blows the trees out in the warm night. A lovely woman with long thick red hair lays her one year old son down in his crib for the night. She smiles down and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Good night my baby." she whispers down with a loving smile. She turns and gasps as she runs into a figure, which then embraces her. She smiles at her initial shock. She looks up at her husband and gives him a peck on the lips. "So he finally fell asleep huh?" he asks. Normally he would've asked why she was so jumpy, but he already had the answer. She smiles up and nods. The link hands and head into the living room of their beautiful home. The both sat on the couch. That's all they do for a while, then they just fall asleep.

A howling wind rips through the darkness. The man sits up quickly, causing his wife to fall over on to his lap. "What is it?" she asked worriedly. He puts a finger to his mouth and the both stand. He opens the curtain and can see the wind is blowing violently. He glances up at the clouds and squints to see closer. His wife joins him and looks up. "You don't think that's.." She trailed off.

"It can't be" He murmurs. He runs to bolt the door.

"James..." The woman whispers. He turns around with a smile.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to frighten you. I've just been a bit on edge." He apologizes. She smiles back to show she forgives him then turns back towards the living room, staring into the fire bored.

The wind begins to pick up again. All of the sudden the fire goes out and the electricity starts to flicker. The couple slowly walk together away from the door and into the hall way, stopping by the stairs. Lily is breathing very hard, her fear apparent in her green eyes. James grabs her hand and squeezes it. The house is so quite that it's eerie. The both hear the light rap at the door. They look at each other confused. Time seems to stand still for a moment, then the door bust in with a loud boom and a smack against the wall, proceeded by some maniacal laughter.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'all hold him off !" James yells. Lily's eyes grow wide. It kills her to leave her husband, but she tears her eyes from his and runs to their sleeping son's room. James stands straight up and take a ragged breath. He pulls out his wand and braces himself as a black cloaked figure walks into the hallway.

As Lily closes the door behind her, she is fighting the urge to cry, though she's always been a strong person, she feared for her husband's life. She looks into the crib at her baby boy, he was just waking up. She bends over to pick him up when the door rips from its hinges and clatters to the floor. A cackle of laughter rings through out the room. Lily whips around to face the figure in the door way, her wand in her hand. The hooded invader smiles and flicks his wand. "Expelliarmus" he recites. Lily's wand is wrenched from her hand.

The man walks forward and pulls of his hood, showing a malicious smile. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleads to the man.

"Stand aside you silly girl stand aside now." He demands, a glint in his eyes.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead " She begs as he takes a step closer. "Not Harry! Please have mercy have mercy " The man simply laughs and Lily screams. The entire room fills with a bright green light, enveloping the man and the boy.

Three days and 3969.667 miles later in rural Kentucky, a one year old little girl is fast asleep in her crib. Her parents lay asleep in the bed next to her, completely oblivious to the man standing next to their child. He whispers some words and touches her eyes for a moment, then draws his fingers away. He smiled at the child with a shark-like smile and vanishes.

The next morning the mother wakes up to the little girl crying and picks her up to feed her. She sits on the couch in their little apartment and begins to feed her child. After burping her the woman lowers the girl and goes to look into her eyes, only to be shocked by the bright golden flecks that painted through the dark brown of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

-AN Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter! I've taken the time to create a forum with pictures of all the most important characters in it. I will also add other important things there as needed! So please enjoy

Link below

.com/forum/chatterbox/through-it-all-characters/t.78755199/

It's been eleven years since disappearance of the dark lord. A little eleven year old squirmed in her bed. Her curly dark brown hair lay spread out from her small face like an ocean. "Kaitlyn, wake up!" Her mother called excitedly from somewhere else in the house. She rubbed her eyes drowsily before sitting up in her bed and throwing her pink bed spread off her legs. She glanced at the little alarm clock that she kept next to her bed. It was eight in the morning.

She padded slowly through the hallway toward the kitchen. She turned the corner only to see her mother and stepfather with her little brother and two baby sisters waiting for her. "Surprise!" they yelled. She smiled and ran to hug her mother. "Thanks Mom!" she exclaimed as she looked over to the table. Sitting there was a cake with a broom stick on it that read "Happy Birthday Kaitlyn Hurst" in a rainbow of colors. She smiled at the cake. Witches and wizards had fascinated the young girl ever since she could remember.

They went through the usual birthday procedures. Blew out candles, opened gifts and what not. As her mother and stepfather washed the dishes, she grabbed their cordless house phone and dialed her father's number. He answered after a few rings. "Hey, I was just about to call you!" he said brightly, pleased by the surprise.

"I know." She said with a triumphant smile. She always had a way of telling when things were going to happen. Just little things though. Like when a person was going to arrive or when they were going to call. She didn't talk much about it, no one ever believed her. Her father seemed to have not noticed what she'd said and continued, "Here, I want you to here something." He sat the phone down and Kaitlyn heard all of her other family scream "Happy birthday!" She smiled and called thank you back.

Then they all took turns telling her happy birthday first her sister Hannah, nine, who was the second oldest. Though they fought a lot, they still had an odd fondness of each other that neither could explain. Then her stepbrother Devin, eight. Kaitlyn had always been closest to Devin, mainly because they had similar interest. Then came Tori, her seven year old step sister. Kaitlyn could never tell her no. If Tori wanted something, all she had to do was ask Kaitlyn. Next was Isaiah, who was three. He was a cute little boy, but he had a mean side to him as well. Then her stepmother, Misty, and her father both told her happy birthday too then hung up.

Kaitlyn sat the phone down on the coffee table and headed back into the kitchen where her mother and stepfather were now each feeding the two little kids, Emily two and Kaylee one, while her little brother Carson, also three was eating some cake. Kaitlyn liked Carson alright, but he was really whiney most of the time and cried allot when he didn't get his way. He had white blonde hair and was tall for his age. He had dark brown eyes much like her own, except of course the flecks of gold.

She was told that around the time she was one years old, her mother woke up only to find the streaks of gold in her eyes. No one could explain it, it just sort of happened. She was really proud of her eyes, even if other kids thought they were funny. Her mom always told her that it just made her special and the other kids just couldn't understand.

"Mommy, can I go play outside?" Kaitlyn said, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"I guess so, but get dressed first." She added.

"Yes!" Kaitlyn exclaimed before running into her bedroom.

She ran to her closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and some cinched fleece pants. She then proceeded to braid her hair into separate pigtail braids. When she was finally done she slipped on her light blue converse. She started out the door then stopped, spun around on her heels, then ran to her night stand. She grabbed up her fourleaf clover necklace. She wore it everywhere because she thought it was good luck. She didn't know where it came from, she just woke up one day and found it on her dresser. Now she wouldn't go anywhere without it.

Now dressed Kaitlyn headed outside and up into the forest. Her home was surrounded by woods and mountains. Kaitlyn liked to spend most of her time there- which bothered her mother since she always came back filthy. But Kaitlyn couldn't stay out of the hills. She had hiked over every last inch of the mountains around her house and her father's house. She smiled at the birds chirping over head. That was her favorite part about spring. It was like the world was coming alive all over again. Her feet crunched on the underbrush that littered the forest floor. It was about a five minute hike to her favorite spot. She walked cheerfully, taking it all in.

She heard a soft jingling coming from behind her. She turned and knelt just in time for a little black dog to leap into her arms. "Hi Juliet!" She greeted the puppy with a pet on the head. She had gotten the black lab as an early birthday gift and from day one the pair had been inseparable. Kaitlyn sat the dog down and continued on.

After walking for only a little while longer Kaitlyn, and Juliet, finally made it to the clearing that Kaitlyn loved to visit. The ground was soft and springy, and it was always full of flowers. But they weren't normal flowers. They changed colors everyday. One day they were blue, the next orange or purple or red. Today they were a bright happy yellow color. That wasn't the only odd thing about the meadow, though. It stayed green all through the year, summer or winter. The grass never died and the flower's never wilted, and the giant tree in the middle never lost it's leaves.

Kaitlyn skipped out into the middle and sat down with her back against the tree, exhausted after her long walk. The sun was warm on her face and, along with the amazing aroma of the flowers, was making Kaitlyn sleepy. She yawned loudly and Juliet placed her head on Kaitlyn's lap. Soon enough they had both drifted off to sleep.

When Kaitlyn woke up she was still in the meadow, and the dog still sleeping on her lap, but something felt off. She looked to her right, and then to her left, only to be startled by the fact that she now had another person in the meadow. It was a man with a long white beard and was dressed in long purple robes. Kaitlyn jumped up, startling the dog, and looked at the man, terrified. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the flowers were becoming a dark shade of gray. The man just smiled at her and stretched out his hands to show her meant no harm. "Hello," He chimed. "My Name is Albus Dumbledore, it's very nice to finally meet you Kaitlyn."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long .. But here it is chapter two. Don't forget to check out the forum with pictures and such. I'll put a link as a review. Thanks for reading! **

Kaitlyn stood completely dumbstruck for a moment, staring at her odd visitor. He was wearing robes of a deep purple shade that touched the ground. He had long white hair that blended in with his beard, a long crooked nose, and glasses shaped like half moons. He smiled warmly at her. "Do not be afraid," he said calmly "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. It took Kaitlyn a while, but eventually she found her voice. "Who are you?" She asked in an almost whisper.

"I am, as I said before, Albus Dumbledore." He restated. She stared at his still, just as confused. "I suppose that doesn't answer your question." He commented more to himself. "I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Did you not see your letter?" He asked. Kaitlyn shook her head no. Albus Dumbledore smiled at her. "You're a witch, one with fine potential I may add."

Kaitlyn looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I'm a what?" She demanded.

"I expected you'd be surprised, most muggle born children are., but-"

"Most what?" Kaitlyn interrupted.

"Muggle. Oh, non-magic people. Your parents are muggles Kaitlyn." He explained.

She put up and hand to stop him again. "How do you know my name?" She questioned. He smiled at her again.

"I have my ways." He told her with a wink.

Kaitlyn stood still and took in what he said. "How...Can you prove it? That I'm a witch?" She asked cautiously. Dumbledore eyed her with an ice-blue gaze. He thought for a moment, then smile brightly. He pulled what looked to Kaitlyn like a stick from a pocket in his robes. He whispered some words and gave it a quick flick.

From the wand burst out a little mechanical looking bird with crooked wings. It flew at an odd angle across the clearing. It zipped in front of Kaitlyn's face. She couldn't help but laugh at how funny the little thing looked. She smiled and followed it around the field with her eyes for a moment before Dumbledore stretched out his stick and it was sucked back in. She looked at him expectantly, still curious as to how the little bird proved anything. She raised her eyebrows at him, "Look at the flowers." He whispered. Kaitlyn obeyed and took a glance around the the field.

She gasped at what she saw. The flowers were now, instead of gray, a brilliant yellow color that reminded her of laughter and happiness. "How?" She started. Dumbledore smiled at her. "These flowers are very special. They latch on to a specific witch or wizard and mimic their emotions with their colors."

Kaitlyn stared at the flowers still, feeling confused. She watched as they became a blend of yellow, orange, blue, and gray. "Ah, and now I see you are feeling confused, as you should be." He stated. She whipped her head back to him. "What is that?" She asked, pointing the stick in his hand.

"Oh this? This is my wand." He explained casually.

"Your wand?"

"Yes, all witches and wizards must have a wand of course, but you needn't worry about that right now." He smiled and winked. "So, you never read the letter." He said.

"My what?"

"The letter that the school sent to you. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, sent it herself just two days ago. "

"What's a Gryffindor House?" Kaitlyn interrupted.

"Ah, all in time young one." He told her. "Perhaps, if you don't mind, you could show me back to your home and I could speak to your mother about getting you to Hogwarts?" He asked cheerily.

"Ok..."Kaitlyn said unsurely.

She set of walking with Juliet just in front, and Dumbledore to her right. He explained as they walked that at Hogwarts they had three houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, and that each year the houses competed for point to help their house win the house cup. "You'll be sorted shortly upon arrival" He explained. He explained the wonderful sport of Quidditch, where players rode brooms and flew threw the air to get the ball in a hoop. "You mean that you actually ride brooms?" She asked excitedly. She got to hear all about Diagon Alley, and the amazing shops that were located there. He told her all about the Hogwarts Express, and the magical platform, and about the castle itself.

They finally made it back to Kaitlyn's house after a long and fact filled walk. Kaitlyn told Juliet to stay outside, then walked tenitivly through the back door into the kitchen. No one was there, she motioned Dumbledore to follow her and he stepped in, looking very much out of place in his robes. "Mom." Kaitlyn called carefully.

"In the living room" Her mom called back. Kaitlyn took a deep breath and walked into the living room where her mother was. "Mom, I want you to meet someone," She said slowly, "Come one in Dumbledore." Her mother looked up from the book she was reading, and then dropped in in shock. "Who are you!" She croaked. Dumbledore introduced himself in the same calm polite way that he had Kaitlyn "I had assumed you had gotten my letter." He told her.

"Oh, that. I-I thought it was just some sort of prank or something." He mother replied.

"Well, I can assure you this is no prank." He told her. "It would be an honor for us to have your daughter at our school."He explained.

"But it's all the way in England, and she won't know anyone, and I don't know that she'll be watched, and-"

"Don't worry, I've worked all that out. I know a particularly great wizard family who has agreed to let her stay with them for a couple of weeks before the term starts, and we can help her with her shopping, and we'll keep a close eye on her"

"That's another thing, How much does all this cost?" Her mother asked skeptically.

"Not worry that has also been taken care of." He assured her.

Kaitlyn looked with a pleading on her face. Her mother though, seemed to be deep in thought. Kaitlyn turned her turn to Dumbledore, who gave her a reassuring smile and winked. She smiled back before turning to her mother, who sighed and looked up. "Ok, I guess you can try, even though I really don't want to do this. Let me talk to your father first though." She said in a defeated voice. Kaitlyn jumped up in excitement. "Yes!" She yelled.

"Here you are, " Dumbledore said, handing her a letter, "I believe this is yours." Kaitlyn took it and flipped it over. She took a seat on the nearby couch and looked at the letter long and hard before opening it.

Inside it said;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Hurt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Kaitlyn read it over and over again as her mother talked on the phone with her father. When finally her mother was done Kaitlyn looked up hopefully. "He said yes." Her mother said quietly. It took everything in Kaitlyn not to start yelling again. She was really going to be going to a magical school to learn how to be a witch. Never even in her wildest dreams had she expected this. Excitement course through her. She jumped up and hugged her mother gratefully.

She turned back to Dumbledore. "Wait." She said. "It says owl, cat , or toad. But, what about Jewls?" she asked, not wanting to leave her best friend behind. Dumbledore thought it over for a moment, then shook his head yes. "Yay, thank you!" Kaitlyn said happily. She turned to smile at her mother who looked shell shocked. Kaitlyn wheeled back around to ask Dumbledore one of the many questions running through her head, but he was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's so late, but I've been real busy, but I promise, I'll try and upload my stories more often! (:**

Kaitlyn woke up early the morning of her departure. It was a three hour drive from her home to The Lexington Bluegrass Airport, which was where she was to board her first flight. She rolled out of bed and meandered drowsily over to her closet and dressed herself in a pair of jean capris and a t-shirt. Then she headed into her bathroom and brushed her teeth then hair. Kaitlyn brushed her hair halfheartedly as she yawned, watching herself in the mirror. After she had brushed her hair, she clipped her lucky clover necklace around her neck and headed out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, where her mother sat at the kitchen table, reading a book and sipping on a cup of steaming coffee. "Morning." She said brightly. Kaitlyn grumbled a reply, not being a morning person, she lazily drifted over to the cabinet where the cereal was kept and grabbed the box of Fruity Pebbles out, then procured the milk out of the fridge and fixed her breakfast. She joined the mother at the table and ate quickly, ready to get going.

Then, after her mother had put her hair long, curly brown hair into a French braid straight down her back, they climbed into the car and headed off. Kaitlyn slept most of the way there and when they finally arrived, she was fully awake. Her mother lead her in and they got her ticket then her mother walked with her through the airport and they stopped just a few feet from the airport security lines that Kaitlyn would soon be going through. "Now, Kaitlyn, you be sure to write often, alright?' Her mother said sternly.

"Yes mom." Kaitlyn Promised.

"And be careful!" Her mother instructed her yet again.

"I know mom, I know." Kaitlyn replied. The family hugged good bye-Kaitlyn's mother only reluctantly let go- and then Kaitlyn started her journey off to London.

She presented her passport and ticket to the man standing at a little desk before going to have her bag scanned, and she made it through airport security with no problems then hurried off to one of the airport shops to buy some snacks and drinks to pack into the little backpack that she had brought to take on the plane with her. She then pulled her ticket out of her bag and looked it over. It read:

Flight 18994 Lexington to Chicago  
>Gate F4<br>5B  
>Zone 2<br>Depart: 6:00am  
>Arrive: 6:20am <p>

Kaitlyn followed the signs until she found gate F4 and once there she found an empty seat and sat down in it, pulling her knees up into the seat along with her and placing her arms on her knees, then her head in her arms. She glanced at her wristwatch and it read 5:31. She still had half hour until it was time to board her first flight to Chicago. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Kaitlyn had never flown before, and she was very nervous. She reached into her bag and pulled out her mother's old IPod that she had been given to entertain herself with. She unlocked it and began to play a game.

Then, before she knew it, it was time to get on the plane. She waited for her zone to be called then she stepped apprehensively into the walkway that connected to the plane. It was a very small plane and she was fortunate enough to get a seat to herself. She sat down and looked out the window at the runway and swallowed anxiously. She twisted in her seat and took a quivering breath. Then the flight attendant's perky voice sounded overhead, explaining safety precautions and the other needed information, then instructed everyone to turn off all electric devices. Kaitlyn hastily pulled her IPod out of her bag and turned it off then placed it back. The plane sat there for a few more minutes before it lurched forward and headed to the runway.

Once aircraft was lined up, they began to speed up, pushing Kaitlyn back into her seat a little. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly held her breath. Then the pressure was gone, and she opened one eye slowly, then the other and looked out of her window. She could see the ground in the pale morning light and the little city below her as they flew over pastures, farms, cities and lakes. After about ten minutes though, Kaitlyn had had her fill of the scenery and, when the flight attendant gave the OK, pulled out her iPod and began to play. She was given a complementary drink and sipped it quietly as she sat with her knees up in her seat, her favorite position, and waited for the flight to be over.

Before she knew it, the plane was landing and she grabbed her backpack and managed, barely, to push her way out into the crowd of people all fighting to get off the plane. She bustled with the crowd out into the large airport and looked around nervously. The place was extremely crowded and Kaitlyn bit down on her lip before setting off towards her next flight with a ticket reading:

Flight 22102 Chicago to London  
>Gate G2<br>F18  
>Zone 4<br>Depart: 7:35 am  
>Arrive: 2:30 pm<p>

She had a whole hour until she had to be on the next plane, so she found her way into a little airport restaurant and bought herself a small meal then found her way to Gate G2, where she sat and ate her food, then sat in an uncomfortable airport seat for an hour until it was time to board the next plane. She gathered her things, dumped her garbage into a garbage can, and then waited for her zone to be called. When they finally got to zone four, she shuffled forward, showed her ticket and passport, and then stepped out onto the next aircraft.

This Plane was considerably larger than the last and Kaitlyn had to walk about halfway back until she found her seat. Though, on this bigger plane she was not fortunate enough to get a seat all to herself, she at least got the window seat. An elderly woman sat down next to her and said hello, but other than that didn't talk much to Kaitlyn. Once the safety video was played on the screen, and everyone was buckled in, the plane took off.

After they had taken off, the flight attended passed out the complementary drinks, Kaitlyn selected a Coca-Cola for herself which she downed quickly. She looked out the window for a few minutes before she grew tired of the scenery and pulled the blanket out of her backpack, cuddling up with it and closing her eyes, and soon after, falling asleep for the entire seven hour flight.

When she woke, they were landing. She stretched out her legs and stood up, then proceeded to shuffle out of the plane; her legs still felt wobbly from sitting for so long. She had to fight to get into the crowd and off of the plane, the large mass of people all pressing together, anxious to get their things and get off the plane. After she finally made it of the aircraft, Kaitlyn stepped out into the bustling airport. She made her ways silently through the huge crowd. Dumbledore had told her how to recognize the people that would be picking her up, and soon enough she saw them. Seven people, all with bright red hair standing uncomfortably in the middle of the airport. Kaitlyn walked over to them nervously. "Um, excuse me, are you the Weasleys?" She asked quietly. A plump woman turned to her and smiled.

"Yes we are." She cooed. "You must be Kaitlyn! Let me introduce you to everyone. Line up Weasleys!" the big group of wizards lined up and the woman went down the line. "This is my husband Arthur." She said pointing to a tall man who removed his hat and smiled at her. "This is our oldest that lives in the house, Percy." A boy of about fifteen nodded lightly toward her. "Next we have the twins, Fred and George." She said, motioning to two red-haired boys that looked around thirteen. They both smiled and said at the exact same time "Pleased to meet you, Madame." And mock bowed. Kaitlyn giggled as the woman went on. "Here is Ron. He's the same age as you and will be starting his first year as well." She explained. A lanky boy smiled at her and she smiled back. "Last here we have Ginny." She said, motioning to the only other girl apparently in the family. "And I'm Molly!" The woman introduced herself.

"Alright then, shall we get going?" Mrs. Weasley asked happily. She ushered the children along. "Arthur!" She barked. Mr. Weasley looked up from where he was playing with an ATM machine. "Coming Molly dear!" he called, striding over to the group.

"Now, as you know your things have already been sent along before you." Mrs. Weasley said as they bustled through the busy airport. Kaitlyn nodded. "We'll be traveling by car to our home, so that shouldn't be too odd for you." Mr. Weasley assured her.

They walked outside and made their way through the parking lot to a little blue Ford Anglia. Kaitlyn looked at it nervously, unsure of how they would all fit in the tiny car. But everyone else climbed in and Kaitlyn followed. She sat down in the back next to Fred. Kaitlyn, Fred, George, Ron, and Percy were all sitting in the back with enough room for one more. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat in the passenger seat, which resembled a park bench, and Mr. Weasley climbed into the driver's seat.

They set off and drove in silence for a few minutes, and then Mr. Weasley turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, there are no muggles around, we could get there faster if we just flew the-"

"No Arthur." Mrs. Weasley interrupted, and her tone had a note of finality to it.

The made their way through what Kaitlyn assumed to be London, and then they headed out into the country. They drove for what felt like forever until they finally arrived at the Weasley's. Kaitlyn climbed out of the car and stared up at a towering building that looked as if it would crumble at any moment and appeared to be held together by nothing but magic. "Welcome to the Burrow!" said Fred gesturing up at the multistory building. Kaitlyn smiled and followed the family inside.

The house was very small and cluttered on the inside, but had welcoming air. "Kaitlyn, dear, you'll be sharing a room with Ginny, we've moved another bed in there for you." Mrs. Weasley told her, putting on an apron and bustling off to the nearby kitchen.

"Oh, thank you." Kaitlyn said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you our room!" Ginny said excitedly, taking Kaitlyn's hand leading her up the stairs to the first floor landing. She opened the door and lead Kaitlyn in. It was a small room with pink walls and two beds crammed into opposite corners. "I know it's small," Ginny said "but…" she trailed off.

"No, it's great." Kaitlyn assured her. She looked around the room and saw, curled up asleep on the bed that had been set out for her, Juliette. "Jewels!" She exclaimed. The dog lifted her head and when she saw Kaitlyn began to wag her tail and jumped up. Kaitlyn crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Juliette and began to pet her absentmindedly. "So," she said, addressing Ginny. "What do you people do for fun around here?"

"Well, we could play Quidditch." Ginny suggested from her own bed.

"But, I don't know how to play, I don't even know how to ride a broom." Kaitlyn said miserably.

"We'll teach you! I'm sure Fred, George, and Ron will wanna play." Ginny said brightly.

"Oh, alright." Kaitlyn Brightened up. "Wait, but what about your other brother, Percy wasn't it?" She asked.

"Oh he won't want to play, you can borrow his broom." Ginny said briskly and Kaitlyn didn't question her. The two girls stood up together and headed out of the door. "C'mon girl." Kaitlyn called, patting her leg, and Juliette jumped off the bed and bounded over to her. Ginny shut the door behind them and put her hands on her hips. "Let's go ask Fred and George first." She decided. She and Kaitlyn climbed the stairs on up to the second floor landing and stopped outside of a bedroom door which Ginny rasped upon. "Come in." A voice called. Ginny pushed open the door and lead the way into Fred and George's room.

The first thing that Kaitlyn noticed was the fact that the room smelled of smoke. The twins were stooped over a desk in the back of the room. They both turned around at the same time and smiled. Kaitlyn could see an assortment of the most random things piled on the desk. "How may we help you my darling sister?" Fred asked, crossing his arms.

"We wanted to know if you guys want to play Quidditch, we're going to teach Kaitlyn how to play." Ginny told them. Fred and George looked at each other and then nodded. "Good, you guys go get the brooms, we'll go get Ron." Ginny turned on her heels and left the room, Kaitlyn close behind her.

They continued to climb up more stairs until they finally made it to the top of the stair case. "Ron." Ginny yelled as she banged on the door. Ron pulled his door open after a few moments and looked curiously at Ginny. "What d'you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanna play Quidditch with everyone else." She said.

"Sure." Ron replied immediately. "I'll be right down."

He shut the door back just as Kaitlyn got a glimpse of bright orange from within. Ginny led the way back down all the stairs and outside. Juliette had waited outside of Ginny's bedroom and when the two girls passed joined them as they headed out the door. Ginny led the troop towards the trees and to a big orchard where Fred and George were leaning against a tree with five broom sticks all lying on the ground. "Ron and I don't have our own brooms, so we have to borrow Bill and Charlie's old ones and you can use Percy's since he won't miss it." Ginny explained as they approached Fred and George. "Where's Ron?" George asked.

"He's coming." Ginny replied, walking over to stand next to the twins. Kaitlyn, however, hung back eyeing the brooms nervously. "You look like you've never seen a broom before." A voice said in her ear. She started and turned to see Fred standing next to her, she hadn't even noticed him come over.

"Well, not a flying one." She replied quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed that she didn't know these things that other wizard children knew.

"So, that means that you've never flew on one before then?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Kaitlyn replied, narrowing her eyes curiously.

"How about we take a ride real quick before Ron gets here then?" He offered. "You know, so you can get the hang of it."

Kaitlyn wasn't sure at first. It wasn't that she didn't trust Fred; it was the broom she didn't trust. "C'mon!" Fred demanded, grabbing Kaitlyn's wrist and pulling her to the nearest broom. He grabbed it and climbed on it without a second thought. "You coming?" he asked Kaitlyn who was still looking apprehensively at the broom. She took a shaky breath and climbed on behind Fred. "You're going to want to hold on." He instructed her and she obediently wrapped her arms around Fred's waist barely a second before he pushed off the ground and they began to soar upwards.

The initial sensation was a little scary, but as soon as they were up in the air, Kaitlyn exhaled a shaky but happy breath. Then Fred leaned forward on the broom and they began to soar towards the mountains back behind the burrow quickly. It felt almost like riding a rollercoaster, but with an air of less danger and just, magic. Kaitlyn giggled happily and she could feel Fred's stomach move from his own laughter, even if she couldn't hear him over the rush of wind in her ears. They made a few more rounds before returning to the ground.

When her feet touched solid ground, Kaitlyn climbed off the broom, followed by Fred.

"So, how'd you like it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Kaitlyn smiled widely at her. "It was great!" She exclaimed.

"Then let's play!" George said, hopping on a broom. The rest of the group followed his lead.

It took a while for Kaitlyn to get used to it, but after a while she finally got the hang of it. The Quidditch game was simple and they would have stayed out in the orchard all night if hadn't called them in for supper.

had prepared a huge meal with soups, breads, hams and much more. Kaitlyn ate it quickly, as did the rest of the family. Soon after, Kaitlyn and Ginny retired to their now shared bedroom to go to sleep. Kaitlyn however, lay awake in her bed for hours reliving her first day in the wizarding world.


End file.
